In a conventional speech recognition apparatus, when a speaker speaks to the speech recognition apparatus, it has been necessary to give the speech recognition apparatus a trigger for starting speech recognition. Triggers for speech recognition in conventional speech recognition apparatuses include pressing of a press-button switch, and detection of a pre-registered specific keyword (for example, see PTL 1 and 2).